In recent years, falling costs and technological advancements have spurred the growth of “connected,” or “smart”, devices. Many of these devices have traditionally functioned as “dumb” devices, but experience some added benefit by becoming connected. Conventional technology has certain deficiencies, especially concerning facilitating user interaction. For example, a user may have difficulty locating and interacting with a connected device.